Forever & Always
by x-Dazzling Disaster-x
Summary: Maria was happy with life, until she get's involved in a storyline with Jeff Hardy and falls in love with him. It's a pity nothing lasts forever.. Jeff/Maria
1. The mistake

A/N: Hey you guys. This is the first chapter of 'Forever and always'. Please keep in mind this is my FIRST ever fanfic that i have wrote. Anyway's, i hope you enjoy. And please review!

I stared at the picture of me and him. I was looking at the smile on both our faces. There was a twinkle in my eye. We where the couple everyone wanted to be. I noticed the way Jeff had his fingers intertwined with mine, and had his other arm around my waist. I couldn't help but let out a deep sob. A cry for help i suppose. I missed him. The love that we shared, nobody will ever know but us. I felt the tear dribble down my face. And then one after another they came gushing down, as I rememberd all the beautiful memories myself and Jeff had together. I remembered how we met.  
And no matter how cheesy it sounds, it really was love at first sight.

"Maria come on, We have to leave for the airport soon" said Kelly sympathetically

"I can't go to the airport Kelly, Jeff will be there.." i mumbled

"Obviously Ria..look come on you can't let a break up ruin your friendship"

"Kelly" i started "Don't you get it? It's already ruined, its been ruined since last week" Yeah..the 21st of febuary,aka the worst day in my whole entire life..also known as , 'The day me and Jeff broke up'. And now all of a sudden people are forgetting how much we where in love,how much it hurt to say goodbye to our relationship. Its weird to think that this was all thanks to a storyline. Yeah..we stared off as coleuges, to friends, to lovers and now to..nothing (  
But all people can think about is themselves, and getting to the freaking airport. Well screw the airport, screw the match i have tonight. Or should i say the match Jeff has tonight..me accompanying him to ringside. Wow i'm starting to wish we never got picked for this storyline, who knew that whithen 6 months, your whole life could fall apart? Not me anyway's.

"Maria!!" Kelly preached "Are you even listening to me? Look I know your hurting but you'll get over him"

"Urghh shut it Kellz!" I shouted back at her

Seriously for a bestfriend she had no idea what so ever in how to mend a broken heart

"You have no idea how im feeling! Your relationship with Punk is running smoothly since day 1! So quit acting like you now how im feeling when you clearly don't! Quit acting like one day me and Jeff will be back to normal, when obviously we won't be! And for crying out load, quit going on about the freaking airport because to be quite honest,  
i couldn't give a damn if the airplane crashes and the whole WWE crew dies!!"

Kelly looked astonished at the remark i just made, and i felt guilty but at the same time I didnt i know.

"You know what Maria, im not perfect! I'm trying my best to help you out here and all you can do is--"

I cut her off before she could finish.

"You know what Kelly, whatever you have to say save it until i actually care. I'll get to the airport by go with the rest of the girls! And don't try say 'Ria wait..' I don't care kellz, just tell me when im outta this mood ok?"

At that point Kelly knew i was pissed off more than ever before and that she should just let me go on my own. She nodded, i picked up my bag..flased a heartbroken smile at my bestfriend and left without saying a single word.

********************************

It was strange getting a limo on my own to the airport, the last six months me and Jeff had got them together. I missed him. I missed his hand gripping my hand. I missed his tender lips on my glossed ones and then him saying 'what flavour is that one?', with a cheeky smile that I've grown to love. I miss my best-guy-friend/boyfriend. I guess in reality..I just miss him being here with me.

I stepped out of the limo, and pulled my suitcase along behind me. Even though it was snowing out i was wearing sunglasses. Not that i was hiding from the fans, it was because my eyes where stained cherry pink from all the crying I had being doing. Wow I'm an emotional wreck. People probably thought i was crazy. I meen what girl wears Channel sunglasses in below -0 celcius weather? Me thats who!

After going through check in and all that boring dreary stuff, I walked over to where all the others where in the cafИ that was closed off for us to have some privacy. With my head hung low, my bubbly friend greated me with an understanding smile

"Hey Ria, I got you your hot chocolate already" said the phsycotic diva

"Thanks Mickie" I mumbled while looking around the table to see was Kelly here yet

"She's not here yet" said Mickie " Her, Candice and Ashley are caught in trafic..It's just you, me, Randy,John,Punk,  
Matt and..Jeff" she said, biting her lip hoping I wouldn't cry. Luckily for her, I was all out of tears..for now.I looked across the table to see jeff staring into a cup of what looked to be a lattИ. He looked sad too..not to sure if it was because we had a 6 hour flight to New Orleans, or for the same reason i was depressed,because we where over.

He was just sitting there. Normally he would have had me litrally on his lap, whispering the most remarkable things into my ear and me giggling. He would have his perfectly soft but muscular hands on my legs. Not in a pervy way though in a sweet, romantic way. He would be kissing my neck, telling me this was a preview for rest of our friends would be telling us to get a room, but we didn't care. If it was in public or in the privacy of our own hotel room. We alway's showed our feelings towards each other. I'd kill for me to be sitting on his lap right now, for my arms to be carefully tangled around the top of his neck, and to be twirling his multi-coloured hair that fasinated me so much.  
He told me that he changes the colour of his hair to match what mood he's in. Hes different like that, I think thats the reason i fell for him so bad.

"Jeff are you going to drink that?" his older brother asked him. He must have noticed the same thing i had was just staring into the cup like there was something so magical about it.

Jeff looked up from the cup he had being staring into since before i arrived.

"What..oh..umm..no im not really thirstey" he said, not making eye contact with anybody

"Well atleast eat something Jeff.." Punk said passing him over a plate of fries.

"Yeah you havn't eating anything in like two day's man" John said agreeing with punk about eating something.

"Well if im not eating, doesnt that show that im not hungry?" he said disagreeing with both his friends.

"Jeff..c'mon, you can't act like this forever" Randy said in a deep, but kind voice.

"Act like what? Im fine. I'm sick of telling you all im ok, can we just drop it now?" the younger Hardy said frustrated

I knew how he felt. Well..kind of. Atleast he was getting moral support. All my friends apart from Mickie always seemed too busy, to be helping me through the worst time in my whole life. Mickie never told me why, but she alway's seemed to understand. She was the caring one out of all of us.

Matt looked kind of mad at his younger brother.  
"Jeff we all know quite well your not fine! Stop pretending everythings ok when you know it's not! If your so upset do something you miss Maria so bad, and your heart is so broken because of your break up, then go fix things"  
Matt said nodding his head towards me. I felt my cheeks go into a rosey red colour, and my eyes where stinging. Looks like the tears where making there way back.

"Matt!" Mickie said shocked, noticing how my facial expression had changed. "You can't tell him he can't be sad" she then squeezed my hand and mouthed "you okay?"

I just sat there silently, knowing that we wouldnt be having this conversation if it wasnt for Jeff and I being un-professional and falling for each other. Jeff just sat there too..I think he was trying to block out what Matt and everyone else was saying to him.

"Well it's the truth. It's there own fault there not together anymore and its there own fault for being stupid and getting together in the first place! It was a storyline. It was suppose to stay as a storyline! Not turn into this disasterous mistake!!"

Jeff stood up angry. Something Matt said must have triggered a nerve or something, because i never seen him get so upset over something in my whole 6 months of working with him. He clenched his fists..if I didn't know better I could have sworn he was going to punch his older brother. I saw tears forming in his eyes, but none came down.

"If you don't have something good to say then don't say anything at all Matt!" Jeff said annoyed "And I dont care what you say about my relationship with Maria, because no matter how many times you say it was a dumb idea, it was stupid that we fell for each other,and how un-professional it was. It wasn't a mistake! I no it didn't exactly work out the way we hoped it would, and it's ended badly, but you dont know how we feel-" he then noticed what he said and corrected himself to my dismay "felt..about each other and you never will! So stop acting like you know how I feel when you clearly have no idea!"

I glanced over at Jeff..a part of me wanted to say i felt the same way,that it wasn't a mistake,but me being me couldn't bring myself to do it. I saw Jeff look over at me and with tears filling my eyes I looked back heartbroken. I saw a look of sorrow come across Jeff's face. I don't think he was suppose to say all that out looked on in shock at how Jeff had got so emotional over Matts latest comment. My eye's fell back onto the spot on the floor where i had being staring since i first came in. Everything was awkward and silence until Jeff finally spoke again...

"You know what? I can't even be around you guys, im going for a walk" and with that he strolled off looking as sad and angry as ever. Watching him walk away, was like watching my life crumble. I just wanted to be with him one last time.  
Just one more night of romance to see would things have turned out differently. If only we didnt go to that party. Why did it have to end this way. No matter how many things Jeff and I disagree on, I know now for a fact we agree on two things. One being, we were truly,madle,deeply in love. Secondly, we both agree, that even though our relationship has ended terribly bad, it wasn't a mistake. There was one thing I was unsure of though. I knew for a fact that I still loved him and alway's will, but i wasn't sure if he still loved me...

Ok, so at this point, you guys are really confused right? Don't panic, i'll start from the very beginning. It all started backstage at a live Smackdown event.  
Who ever knew that from that day forward when Jeff and I got called into office, my life would change for good....

A/N: Well there you go! That was the very first chapter of 'Forever and Always'. I know you guy's dont know whats happening, and why Jeff and Maria broke up, or even how the got togther? But don't worry, from the next episode, it will show you how Jeff and Maria fell in love. Please review to show me that you guys liked it,and are willing to read many more chapters that are soon coming. I know this one wasnt very long, but i was just showing you the insight on what for reading. 


	2. Fun day, not so fun night

A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks for deciding your going to continue reading on, you wont regret it i promise Anyway, as i said in the last chapter, your going to find out how all of this 'Jeff and Maria' situation started,  
from begining...to end.

July 5th : [Six months before]

It was just another day,backstage at Smackdown. I was warming up for my match, while my bestfriend Kelly, was rating the superstars body's out of 10. Some of the superstars where saying something about McMahon wanting to make things bigger, better, more fun. In other words, McMahon was looking for a way to make more money! The WWE draft was only a few weeks ago, so i didnt see why we needed more change so soon. I'm still not fully 'at home' at Smackdown. Don't get me wrong, everyone here is super nice to me, I guess I'm just home-sick from RAW after all, that is the flag-shiped show that made me Maria Kanellis.

"Ok heres a good one Ria, Randy Orton?" Kelly said, as if it was the toughest decision ever.

"What are you talking about Kelly?" I said, still confused from thinking about what the chairman of the WWE was up to.

"Randy Orton!!" she said, a little load so people started to stare."What would you rate him out of 10?"

"Urgh Kelly, seriously! I don't want to play the game, I want to know what Mr. McMahon is up to" I said looking around curiously. I was really anxious to know what my new 'home' was turning into, and what new changes where going to take place.

"Fine then, ill rate him for you..10 duhh!!" Kelly said more than happy with herself.

"Yeah..i'll be right back, wait there don't go anywhere!" and with that i walked off over to where all of the Smackdown locker room where gathering.

"Hey guy's, whats going on?" I smiled, at my fellow co-workers.

"Hey, seriously? No idea!" Matt said. "I really want to though, it better be something good".

Yeah I wanted that too...then! When Mr McMahon appeared out of his office, he looked confused. Well who wouldn't be when every single WWE Smackdown superstar was gathering outside your office? McMahon gave us all that scary, kind of creepy smile, that he used alot.

"Im guessing you all want to know about my new money making idea then?" he said with great enjoyment.

A simple "yes" was all the boss got in return from each and every Smackdown all wanted to know,  
there was no doubt about that.

"Well then i'll tell you" he said. "Were making a new storyline, a storyline that will be as realistic as ever" he smiled.  
"A story line that will have everyone on there feet wanting more, a storyline that will have everyone hope it will last forever. A storyline between a superstar..and a diva!" he said with dollar signs in his eye's. Wow this should be interesting, i've alway's wanted to do one. I wonder who will get picked?

"Ok..but who is the superstar and diva who will be in it?" siad a confused smackdown superstar

"Well, i've put all your names into a hat, and im going to pull out two of then whoever you are,your now one half of my money making couple" he chuckled.

************************************************

"Are you serious?" i smiled

"Im dead serious Maria!" the boss said "So do you want to meet your new 'boyfriend'?

I nodded my head, still in shock my name was the name that came out of the hat. This was going to be fun, I could tell.  
The only thing that i hoped for, was a nice, fun to be work with kind of guy. And well, a hot one wouldn't be too bad either. With that McMahons office door swung open and a familar face appeared. I smiled. I knew this guy. Not alot but I knew him to say hello to. He introduced himself when i first arrived here at Smackdown. Wow, now for a fact I knew this was going to be so much fun!

"Hey, im guessing your my new 'girlfriend' then?" said, the friendly figure in front of me

"Hi!" i said happily, shaking my so called new 'boyfriends' hand. "This should be fun, right?"

The friendly guy smiled at me."Definately"

"Save it for the camera's you too." McMahon said "Maria, after your match, you come , you'll come over and congragulate her on her no.1 contendership victory." Jeff and i both looked at each other and smiled. Thats right, my wish for a nice, fun to work with guy came true ,I even got my bonus. Jeff was hot!

"Snap out of it you too!" McMahon said again. "Jeff, as I was saying, you'll congragulate Maria here, on her victory and..i don't know,use one of your chat up lines or something."

Jeff laughed a bit. "Yeah okay sir, I get it. It's not the first time i've been in one of theese storylines you know"  
Jeff turned around to me and put out his hand."Ready to go girlfriend?" This was fun, I think i could get use to this storyline rather quickly..

Outside the bosses office Jeff started a conversation.

"So who are you facing tonight Maria?"

"Umm..Candice" i said smiling at him.

"Oh that's interesting" he laughed

"It is?" i asked confused

"Well yeah, I meen I had a storyline with her before, it will probably turn into a rivalry between you two, all because of me, but then again i'm Jeff Hardy right? Who could blame you" he joked.

I laughed. "Way to win a girls heart over! But yeah, this probably will turn into a rivalry. This is great im going to be able to kick my friends ass"

"Oh your fiesty? That's cool" he said, still smiling. His teeth where pearly white and shiny.

"I'm not alway's innocent and sweet you know, I do have a mean streak" I blushed

He laughed some more."I guess so. So anyway's I guess we'll be hanging out alot now?"

"Yeah, i guess so" I said, still blushing

"Cool, this is going to be fun. You seem like a really cool girl.I guess we'll be travelling alot together too, if McMahon wants us to be together litrally 24/7" Jeff smiled at me again, and began to make fun of the boss. "Save it for the camera's you two!" I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. Jeff was certainly something.

**************************************************

Everything had gone perfectly in my match, the way it was suppose to. I was now getting ready for my backstage segmant with Jeff. Whenever i thought of him I felt myself smiling, but why? I meen I only knew the guy less than an had some type of effect in me. I was just about to drift into a daydream when my bestfried , also known as 'The Blonde Bombshell' Kelly Kelly, burst through the door. She had a smile on her face that looked like it would have to be surgicly removed.

"Oh my gosh! Why didnt you tell me? When where you going to tell me? How come your still not telling me?" she insisted.

"Tell you what?" I said, kind of confused from all of the questions she'd just asked.

"Tell me what?" she mocked "Tell me about your new storyline with Jeff Hardy! Also known as Jeff Hottie!!" she said still not calming down. This was the thing about Kelly. She got over excited easily. I didn't even know alot about my storyline, how could she have found out?

"Oh, that? Kelly seriously don't be un-professional, it's a storyline. And i only found out 30 minutes ago so to be honest I can't tell you anything other than that, we're doing a couple's storyline together."

"Un-professional my ass!" she laughed. "You can't tell me you dont think Jeff is extremly hot?"

"Okay..he's a good looking guy, but that doesn't change anything. This is a storyline and me and Jeff just met, I didn't really know him Kellz, so seriously what ever idea's your thinking, quit thinking them" I said, quite seriously "Now if you'll excuse me, i have to go find..." i thought about saying his name for a second, but then it would have Kelly asking me questions that I don't even know. "Somebody..right now so bye" I ran out of the locker room before i got mauled with another 25 questions.

I walked through my hotel door. Kelly was still asking questions that i didn't know about except this time, Ashley was helping her out.

"You see Ash, I told you she won't tell anything." Kelly said putting on the saddest face she could possibly manage.

"Don't worry Kellz, i'll just ask Matt has Jeff told him anything" Ashley smirked at me.

"Urgh seriously you guys are so annoying! Its a freaking storyline how many times I gotta tell you? And we only started it today, so get those thought out of your thick heads!" i snapped, I was getting annoyed by now as I was tired, and when i'm tired, i'm not one bit happy.

"Well then if nothing is going on how come you didn't tell me he was the guy you where doing a backstage segmant with?" Kelly asked.

"Because I knew you would be nosy and as a hundred questions about it! It's nothing to do with you" I glanced over at Ashley "And that goes for you too! Stay out of my buisneass, both of you."

I knew they wouldn't let me go asleep until they knew every single detail, so instead I decided to go for a stroll around the really fancy hotel we where staying at. I sat in the little cafИ that was there. Not many people where in it, just a young couple, and one woman. This came as no suprise seeming it was 11:45 p.m. I took a seat and ordered a hot chocolate. Ok so call me a kid for liking hot chocolate, but it's just so delicious, and when I was younger I used to get it to cheer me up. So why not continue drinking what I like right? When the friendly waitress walked over with my hot chocolate, i gladly took it and thanked her. I then began to think of how fun this day was. I was so happy to have been choosen to do this storyline with Jeff. Jeff Hardy. I was smiling thinking of him again. Wow this is the guy I started to talk to a few hours ago. And now he's constantly on my mind. Ok it sounds kind of creepy, but come on.. You can't blame me. Just as I was about to stand up and leave I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, can't you sleep" the ever so friendly man said.

"Jeff, hi. Um, well I can but my won't let me" I smiled back at my new so called boyfriend. Vince said we had to make things look real. He wanted this storyline to be a realistic one, So Jeff gave me a kiss on the cheek seeming as a family with a little boy wearing a Jeff Hardy top walked by saying 'Mom look theres Jeff and his new girlfriend' Jeff waved out the window at him, as did I.

"So they won't let poor Maria sleep will they not?" Jeff joked when the little boy was out of sight

"No they won't let poor me sleep" i agreed. "Why are you down here though? You like drinking coffee late at night?"

"Actually.." he began "I needed to get away from the guy's"

"Oh..I think I know how you feel, what are they saying?" I asked

"Umm..not much, the same questions over and over again" he sighed "It's annoying so I thought I'd go for a walk. And then I saw you so, whats better than spending my night with Maria Kanellis?" Jeff joked again. I loved his personality, he was funny, charming,kind,hot!

"Nothing's better" I joked along with him.

"Your suppose to say, the only thing better is spending the night with you" he smiled "You suck at chat up lines Ria"

"Oh well thanks ever so much Jeff!" I playfully hit his arm

He laughed. "Hey you want another drink?"

"Sure, it's better than going back up to my hotel room" I said, gladly accepting his offer. Jeff ordered himself coffee while I got another hot chocolate. He was easy to talk to. There was no awkwardness between us, and I liked that.  
After a few minutes of listening to Jeff's jokes and stories, i decided i would get to know him better.

"So Jeff.." I started

"Yeah" he replied, in a really sweet voice

"I was just wondering, how come you have that tattoo up your arm?" i continued "You don't have to tell me I was just-"

He cut in "No it's ok" he laughed "To be honest i dont know, I like to be different, and well there's not many guys out there who have a tattoo of roots up there arm now is there?"

I laughed back "No I guess there isn't. I like it, it's really unusual" I smiled at the man who was smiling into my eye's.  
I felt as if i was being hypnotized. And i didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

***************************************************

I tippy toed into my hotel room, hoping Kelly would be asleep. Much to my dismay she wasn't.

"There you are! You had me worried sick, where did you go to?" she once again asked me a load of stupid questions

"I went to get away from you, Ashley and the ridiculous questions! Which looks like are restarting" I snapped

"Ria, we only want the truth" she smiled "If you like Jeff well then-"

I stopped her right there "Hold on Kellz! I do not like Jeff. He's a really cool guy but seriously, we only met today. So can we drop this and go to bed please?" i begged.

Kelly just smiled "Sure, okay then. I believe you Ria, but as soon as you start to like-"

Once again I stopped her. "Ugh Kellz, that's it i'm tired, i'm going to !"

And that was the end of our conversation.I lay on bed that night thinking to myself. Was Kelly right? Did I have a slight crush on the younger Hardy brother? Even though we just met today, we had some sort of though I was really tired,I couldn't go asleep. Everytime I shut my eye's I remembered the way Jeff had being smiling at me.  
I remembered our backstage segmant, where he told me I looked good. Even though it was a part of the storyline, I couldn't help but hope that a part of him, felt the same way I did. And that's when I knew, that I never wanted my friendship with Jeff Hardy to ever end.

************************************************

It was one week later, we where getting use to being with the superstars more. I think there was a few crushes developing from some superstars and divas. To be honest, I hoped there was. The way i saw it was that if other people where starting to have crushes, maybe they'd be to occupied talking about there love lives, than about mine. Not that I have one, just the fact everyone thinks me and Jeff have a 'thing' for each other. Which was crazy...right?

"Mickie, where did you put my new shoes?" said the Candy coated diva.

"Hey, how am i suppose to know?Your the one who un-packed your things" Mickie said in defence of herself.

"Yeah but..you know i'm a terrible person for forgetting where i put things, you should've been watching!" Candice said

With that Ashley threw two silver stap-up heels into the bedroom "Shut up you two, they where beside the table"

If your wondering why everyone was getting all dressed up, it's because we had arranged to go to some club with the guys. Well, Mickie arranged. We all knew why, it was because she had a major crush on Randy. And boy she didn't try hide it one bit. As all the girls where still getting ready, I sat on the sofa, stuffing my phone, ipod, money, room key and of course lip-gloss into my purse. I was ready.

"Will you all hurry up" I shouted "I want to go club! And your all taking forever"

"Sorry" the four fablulous diva's said at the exact the same time.

"Yeah yeah! well i'm walking down to the shop to get some bubble-gum, try be ready when I come back" I pleaded.

"Where are they?" i heard Mickie whine.

"I have no clue, but isn't it the girl's who are suppose to be late" asked the punk princess.

"You guy's" I started "give them some time there probably got in traffic or something".

"They better be!" Candice demanded

I sighed. I was hoping that the guys' wouldn't be much longer. I didn't no how much of the girls' whining I could take.  
A few minutes later, the guys' limo showed up and they stepped out. I was impressed. They looked really well, all of was the first to give a comment.

"Randy, you look really nice" said the hyper diva in a really flirtacious voice.

"Thanks" was all Randy said, and Mickie didn't seem to impressed seeming he didn't comment her outfit she spent 2 hours deciding to wear.

While all the girls where 'flirting' I just stood there, not knowing what to say..or who to say it I didn't have to go over to the guy that I wanted to go over to, instead he came over to me.

"Hey" he said.

I was happy that he, Jeff Hardy came over to me. "Hey,you look really nice" I said back happily

He laughed " Thanks, you look really nice too, so you want to go inside?"

I giggled a bit "Sure let's go" Jeff took my hand as there where paparazzi everywhere, and once againn we had to make our storyline look real. I saw Kelly give me a cheeky smile and motioned down to where my hand met Jeffs. I glared at her.

"Your unbelievable" I whispered to her

"What did I do?" Jeff said mistaken who I was talking to.

I smiled at him "Not you Jeff, her" I pointed over at Kelly.

"Hey I didn't open my mouth Kanellis!" she laughed

"You didn't need to" I snapped, getting really annoyed by her child-like behaviour.

"Oh Maria come on, don't be mad, not in front of Jeff" she mocked again, thinking this was some type of joke.

I know I was probably over reacting,but it was so embarrassing for your bestfriend to make you look like a complete lovestruck teenager.

"Shut up Kelly" I said, still smiling as there was camera flashes on me and Jeff.

"Maria, don't be so boring, it's only a joke" she said

I sighed "Kelly, sometimes you have to know when a joke goes too far" I glanced at Jeff who was looking at me unsure of what both Kelly and I where talking about.

"Um, I think we should go in now" Jeff siad, nodding towards the door.

"Yeah, so do I" I said back at him, with a fake smile. I walked in with Jeff, leaving Kelly outside because i didn't want to hear what she was going to say next.

********************************************************

A/N: Err..yeah im not so hapy with this chapter, but I just wanted to give you an idea and, I didn't want it to get too dramatic too soon. So please review if you like it and want you guys'! [: 


	3. First tear

**A/N: Well I know I've kept you waiting awhile but, I've been so busy recently, I promise I will update sooner this time ******** Anyway here's the third chapter of **_'Forever and Always'_**. Enjoy! Please review... **

**x—x—x—x**

_This sucks._

**Those two words where the only words I had been thinking since we set foot into the so called amazing club. The music was lame and everybody apart from me, Jeff and Mr. Straight Edge – Cm Punk – were extremely drunk. Not exactly the way I hoped this night would turn out. I expected some drinking yes, but not to the extent where two of your closest friends fight, yes that's right – **_fight_**.**

"**You guys come on this is ridiculous" I heard my punk-rock friend say.**

"**She's right you know. You shouldn't be fighting over this, it's dumb" The older Hardy boy stated.**

**Mickie – who was in tears – didn't seem to think so though. She knew that what Kelly was accusing her of was totally untrue. Mickie had been drinking, but even so, she wasn't nearly as drunk as Kelly. **

"**I can't believe you'd accuse me on doing that!" Mickie said through sobs.**

"**Yeah well I can't believe you'd flirt with Punk just to annoy me" Kelly bit back.**

"**I wasn't even near Phil." The psychotic diva said defending herself.**

"**Yeah sure you weren't" the blonde bombshell glared. "You're so **_jealous_**"**

**That was it.**

**Mickie finally snapped. After a smart remark like that, Mickie's temper got the better of her. **

_Slap!! _**That's exactly what Kelly received. The beautiful blonde diva was taken aback by this though and held her hand to her left cheek for a brief moment. Then, realisation broke in. Kelly – wasted out of her mind – leaped forward and pulled the for time women's champion down to the ground by her hair. By this time everybody who was attending the bar was shocked – including me.**

**I had to do something to help my two drunk friends realise what they were doing was ridiculous.**

"**Okay okay that's enough!" I shouted ... it was no use though.**

**Finally, after about 30 seconds of my friends fighting Randy Orton stepped in. He tore the two diva's apart. If Mickie knew it was Randy she probably wouldn't have done what she did. **

_**She kicked him ... down below!**_

**x—x—x—x**

"**Are you ready yet?" **

**The voice came from the very impatient Jeff Hardy who was waiting on me to get ready for the past 20 minutes. **

"**You told me you would be ready at 12:00, and it's now 12:22. We're going to be late."**

"**Oh quit worrying will you" I smirked at him. We had only being working together two weeks and already I knew **_**a lot **_**about the younger Hardy brother. One being, he hated to be late.**

"**I'm ready now."**

"**It's about time" I heard him mumble to himself.**

**I let out a small laugh."Hey, I heard that you, now come on let's go before you have us late" I teased him.**

"**Are you kidding me? I – you were the one who – but..." he sighed, realising I had been joking around. "Funny, very funny now let's go!" **

**He opened the door and just as he was about to step out I pulled him by the arm.**

"**Ladies first" I flashed him a cheeky smile and walked out ahead of him before he even had a chance to reply. When I turned back I was expecting to see a confused look on his face, and I was rather shocked when I found the most **_**amazing**_** smile spread across his face.**

_**Wow...**_

**As we walked out to the rental car there were a lot of fans circled around it. I let out a laugh. I found it rather sweet that the fans were so found of us that they would literally attack our car. I know it sounds weird, but it was strangely touching.**

"**OMG!! It's Jeff Hardy and Maria...OMG!! They're holding hands!!" a fan screeched at the top of her voice.**

"**Looks like it's working then" Jeff whispered to me as we reached our car.**

**I once again smiled. "Sure is"**

"**OMG YOU'RE SO LUCKY MARIA" another female fan shouted.**

**I looked at Jeff who was rather flattered that most of the female population adored him not only for his wrestling ability, but also his looks.**

"**Thank you" I simply replied, stepping into the car. I couldn't help the smile on my face. Why was I smiling though? **

**Suddenly the door on the driver's side swung open and Jeff Hardy sat down into the once empty seat.**

"**That was funny" he chuckled softly**

**I just kept smiling at the thought of one comment that stuck in my mind.**

"**Um Maria?" he started "Are you listening?"**

**I still had that smile plastered on my face.**

"**I guess not..." he slightly frowned.**

**He reached over me to the glove compartment and took out a CD. He then slipped it into the CD drive – me watching him the whole time, but he didn't know – and pressed play.**

**Could I be falling for you... Is this a fantasy come true... Is this a dream that I've waited for... Am I the one that you adore?**

**Listening to those words made me shiver. **

_**What the heck is wrong with me?**_

"**Why the hell is this CD in the car?" Jeff asked me with a quirk of an eyebrow.**

"**I don't know" I replied the smile never leaving my face.**

**He smiled confusedly at me "Okay seriously Mara why are you smiling like that?"**

"**Honestly? I have no idea..."**

**x—x—x—x**

**After Jeff and I's meeting with Mr McMahon was finally over, I decided I would go find Mickie. I wanted to find out if she and Kelly had made up yet. I hadn't seen much of them as me and Jeff literally had to do **_**everything**_** together.**

"**Maria" I heard the voice of my extra happy friend.**

"**Hey Mickie, I was just about to go looking for you" I smiled at my friend as she brought me in for a hug.**

"**Well I hope you where seeming we have not seen in each other all week! Thanks to a certain somebody taking up all of your time" she winked **

"**Micks you know that it's all part of the storyline" I frowned at her, knowing what she was getting at.**

"**Look Maria all I'm saying is, you seem happy around him" she smiled "even if it is only been two weeks"**

"**Exactly two weeks! So... get the weird thoughts out of your head..." I turned away and tried to hide my smile that was developing on my features.**

"**Maria, I can see you smiling" she giggled. "OMG! I know what's going on here"**

"**Really, you do? Because I don't..." I sighed.**

**She cracked one of her cheery smiles at me. "You have a crush on Jeff don't you?" **

"**What?! Mickie come on you know me better than that! You know I don't all of a sudden have crushes, especially on guy's that I only met properly two weeks ago." I frowned.**

"**Yes I know that's why it's **_**extra**_** weird." Know she was the one who was smiling.**

"**Mickie...come on don't make me mad" my smile had vanished. "Look I just wanted to know how things with you and Kelly are? I haven't seen her either."**

**She sighed. "Not good to be honest. I'm pretty mad at her for accusing me of trying to make her jealous, I mean honestly I don't even like Punk . . . I like Randy" she blushed.**

"**Well duh! It's not like you've been trying to hide it" I laughed softly. "That reminds me, how did he take it when you um...kicked him" I then burst of laughing.**

"**Maria! Stop laughing it isn't funny..."**

"**No, no really Micks it's very funny" I laughed some more "What did he say tell me!"**

"**I..." she looked down trying to not blush "I don't know I ran, and I haven't seen him yet thank god"**

"**Aw I'm sure he'll understand" I reassured her.**

"**Yeah...maybe" she then laughed too, realising it was actually pretty funny. "Oh hey look who it is" she pointed behind me.**

**It was Jeff, he was walking towards us. I suddenly felt butterflies tickle my stomach.**

_**Maria why are you feeling like this? Wait, what am I feeling? This is weird...**_

**I felt myself getting hot as he was just about 20ft away. He was walking down the corridor of RAW, already changed into a pair of jeans, a black hoodie – hood pulled up – and a pair of white converse after his match. He was listening to his ipod. He looked really . . . **_**cute**_

**I was just about to call his name to catch his attention, to ask him if he was up for another night of hot chocolate in the cafe when . . . **

"**Hi Jeff"**

**Somebody had beaten me to it.**

"**Oh hey Kelly, what's up?" The younger Hardy boy said.**

_**Kelly...**_

"**Nothing Jeff, I was just passing by. I've just finished my match did you see it?"**

"**Yep I did, very impressive if I may say so" he chuckled lightly**

"**Thanks, and yes you may" she smiled at him.**

_**What is she doing?...**_

"**Awesome, so err..." Jeff trailed off when he looked in my direction. I think he noticed something I hadn't. I was glaring at them.**

**Jeff smiled and then waved at me "Hey Maria"**

_**Why is Kelly talking to him? She likes Punk...**_

"**Maria..." he called me again.**

"**Sorry, I've got to run. I'm sure Kelly will keep you company!" I snapped at him unaware to myself.**

**Mickie had walked away the second she saw Kelly, as they were obviously still not on good terms with each other. I decided to walk the other way, I didn't exactly feel up to listening to Mickie complain about Kelly, although I had some complaining to do about her too . . . but why?**

**I ran out of the arena, and the cold hit me like a ton of bricks. I had left my jacket inside and all I was currently wearing was a short strapless dress and stilettos. Not a very practical outfit when it was this cold out. I sat down on the nearest chair could see.**

_**What the hell am I angry for? It's not as if Jeff and Kelly are dating or anything. But...why would that matter to me anyway. Jeff is a friend and a friend only. I don't have any other feelings for him...do I? No, I can't, I only met this guy two weeks ago. He's a great friend, but that's it. So why am I hurting? Is Mickie right? Am I developing feelings for Jeff Hardy? **_

**I felt some kind of warm liquid trickle down my cheek. It was only when I felt my eyes sting I realised . . . **

_**I'm crying**_

**I quickly brought my hand up to my face and roughly brushed away the fallen tear. The first fallen tear, it's a pity I didn't know there was many more to come in the very near future.**

_**She's right. I think I'm developing a crush on Jeff. **_

**A/N:**** There you have it! There's the third chapter. Once again want to apologise for the long wait! I'll update soon I promise. Review!**

**Next time - Maria tries to make Jeff like her, how will it go? And Jeff get's some advice from his big brother Matt.**


	4. Just maybe

A/N: Well here's the next chapter of _Forever and Always_. Tell me what you think of it in a nice review :) Enjoy! Btw, check out the new poll on my page, thanks ;D

x—x—x—x

**4:00 a.m.**

It was four a.m. in the morning and I was still awake. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fall asleep. I was so tired, and more than anything I wanted to drift off into an easy, peaceful sleep. My night hadn't gone too good. After realising I had been crying over Jeff and Kelly's flirtatious moment – which I don't care about right? – I suddenly felt the urge to get sick. I decided I would go find Mickie – again – seeming she was the caring one who liked to comfort you. This however was a mistake, as Mickie noticed my tearstained cheeks and wanted to know why I had being crying. Me being me of course, came up with the lamest excuse ever – _I have a tummy ache – _

Mickie didn't seem to think this though. She found it heartbreaking that I – _Maria Kanellis – _had a soar stomach. She told me I had to go to my bed, and go to sleep straight away! She also told me to stay away from people as my 'illness' might spread. So I was now in my hotel room the past six hours, bored out of my head. All I hope for was that tomorrow would be a better day . . .

_If only I knew._

x—x—x—x

"She's better!" my punk princess friend screeched as she seen me walk towards the lobby where almost everybody was hanging out before setting out to do their daily tasks.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better" I said honestly. I had been feeling much better this morning. After finally waking up this morning, I realised that the whole 'Me liking Jeff situation' must have been a misunderstanding. After all, I barely knew him. Jeff was a friend. _Just_ a friend- nothing less - nothing more.

"Glad to hear it" Mickie said, flashing one of her cheery smiles at me. "Looks like my treatment worked then" she laughed, and I also let a small giggle escape my lips.

It seemed like it was going to be a fun day filled with happiness. But you know how the saying goes . . .

**Nothing lasts forever**

Just when my mood got better, it rushed back down just as quick. From the corner of my eye I saw two people walking down the corridor together looking rather happy if I may say so.

_Kelly and Jeff... _

In a matter of seconds, those feelings in which I had been feeling last night where suddenly taking over.

_There hanging out? Did she stay with him last night? Does he like her?_

"What are Kelly and Jeff doing together?" I noticed myself say out loud.

"I don't know, maybe they like each other" Matt said "I wouldn't blame him though would you guys'?"

The guys' laughed and all agreed on one answer

"No way"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah whatever . . ." I said in a low voice – more to myself than anyone else.

Jeff and Kelly departed as Kelly went to the soda machine to get her usual – Pepsi – and Jeff made his way over to me. Obviously about our autograph signing which we had today, I mean why else would he want to talk to me when he was so caught up in Kelly?

"Hey Maria" Jeff cheerfully said, with yet another amazing smile.

"Hey" I forced a smile onto my features.

"You just took off last night I thought we were going to go get some hot chocolate like always?"

"Yeah, I lost my appetite" I said honestly. I had lost my appetite last night for some _strange_ reason that I hadn't quite figured out yet.

"Oh, well it is ok, maybe we can go tonight?" he asked.

I had to smile at him. Why did I really want to shout at him though? Why did I feel _jealous _about him and Kelly? Really, I had no idea what so ever.

"Sure, that sounds great" I simply stated.

"Um. . . Maria are you okay?" he slightly laughed at my attitude. "You seem kind of, I don't know – different?

That was for sure. I was feeling different. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. My best friend was hanging out with Jeff Hardy! I mean, I'm the one who is supposed to be hanging out with him every second of the day, not freaking Kelly. I'm the one who's in a storyline with him, not her! But, why do I care so much. I'm being . . . awkward?

"I'm perfectly fine" I finally said, managing the most realistic smile I could possibly make. "So . . . we have an autograph signing today?" I said, changing the subject as quickly as I could.

Jeff nodded, but looked slightly worried

_Snap out of it Maria! You don't have any feelings for this guy, your being ridiculous. . . _

x—x—x—x

"We need to talk . . ."

"About?"

"About us being stupid" said the brunette by the name of Mickie James.

"Oh, that um" Kelly said with a sigh "Look Micks, I'm super sorry, I drank too much that night and shouldn't have said any of those horrible things to you. I mean come on, you and Punk?"

Mickie giggled. "Yeah it was kind of weird when you accused me of that, seeming I like. . ." she blushed "You know. . ."

"Yes Micks, I do indeed know you have a crush on the legend killer Randy Orton" she smiled "But I'm still really sorry"

"Me too"

"Hug?" Kelly said, offering a truce.

Mickie took her friends apology and hugged her tightly .After a moment or two of 'I'm Sorry' and 'You're the best friend ever' the two departed from the hug.

Finally Mickie spoke.

"So . . ." she said with a cheeky smile which only meant one thing – she had questions and wanted answers.

"So what?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I saw you with Jeff yesterday and today" yet another smile formed on Mickie's face.

"Oh yeah, he's a really cool guy"

"Yeah I'm sure he is" Mickie stated, as she raised an eyebrow curiously "Anything you want to tell me Ms. Kelly?"

"What do you . . ." she trailed off, realising what Mickie meant. "Oh you mean, me and Jeff? No, no way! I mean, he's hot and everything but, me and Jeff?"

Mickie laughed. "That's totally yes in girl talk"

"Micks no!" Kelly laughed too. "Okay, so I like him a little, what's the big deal?"

"There's no big deal at all, except the fact he's involved in a storyline with your best friend" Mickie stated the obvious

"Well, come on it isn't as if Maria likes him" Kelly said with a laugh. "And he doesn't like her..." Kelly was cut off.

"Did he say that?"

"Well, no but, aw Micks stop your annoying me. So I like Jeff, but it's seriously no big deal because Maria doesn't like him and he _clearly _doesn't like her!" Kelly said, in a rather rude tone.

_Wow,_ was all Mickie could think.

"Kelly, Maria's your best friend . . . I don't quite understand what you trying to say about her?"

Kelly sighed once again. "Nothing, it's nothing. Can we drop it before another fight breaks out between us?"

x—x—x—x

I, being a girl and everything was very impatient. I didn't know if I could take another hour and a half of signing posters of myself for WWE fans. Don't get me wrong, I loved them dearly, but when the guy you may have a crush on is sitting beside you on the phone to your best friend, you tend to get a little bit annoyed. I still had a fake smile plastered on my face as a little girl made her way up towards me.

"Hey, nice to meet you" I greeted her friendly. By the look of her mom she was in a hurry so I didn't try slow things down.

"You too Maria" she smiled. I leaned down to give her a hug. She must have being six or seven at the most. How cute.

"Now" I started while I began signing her poster. "Who am I signing this for?"

"Me" she giggled, and looked a little confused.

I also laughed. I probably would have said the same thing, even though I'm triple her age. "And who are you?"

"Samantha" she smiled, while twisting her body side-to-side shyly.

"Oh wow that's a pretty name." I smiled at her."And who is this beside you?" I asked, looking up towards her mom.

"Oh, she's my mom" she giggled.

Her mother didn't seem too pleased, in fact she looked anything but happy. She looked as if she wanted to storm off. She must have been waiting in line for awhile.

I looked back down away from her mother. Just then Jeff walked back over from the vending machine and put a pack of skittles on front of me.

"For you" he smiled and took his seat. "And who's this?" he asked smiling at the little girl?

_He bought me sweets_

"This is Samantha" I told him.

The innocent little girl walked around so she was beside Jeff.

"Hi Mr. Jeff Hardy" she said, with a smile from ear to ear.

She was so adorable. Clearly she was a big fan of Jeff.

"I'm like your biggest fan, I watch all of your matches all of the time, and, and, and I think you amazing!" she said, amazed that she was meeting her favourite superstar of all time.

"Well thank you. I'll remember that, so next time I'm hitting a swanton on some sucker, it's especially for you" he smiled and pulled her onto his lap.

He was great with kids. But then again, this was Jeff he was great with anything and everything.

"Wow thanks so much. Mom did you hear that?"

Her mother was paying no attention what so ever, as she received a call and walked a few feet away.

"I'm sure she did" I smiled, making sure the little girls day wasn't destroyed because her mother had just missed the highlight of her daughter's life. Once her mother walked over she didn't look pleased.

"Alright, come on Samantha, you've had your time with Jeff and Maria, you have to go now" she said to her daughter

"But Mom-"

"NOW!"

Jeff looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I widened my eyes as if to tell him

_She's crazy._

"Well, before you go do you want a picture?" Jeff asked his biggest fan, as she'd stated.

She smiled "Yes please, can Maria come in too?"

He laughed "She loves attention, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting in the picture" he looked over at me.

I had to laugh. "Sure, let's get a picture"

The photographer took the shot of me Jeff and Samantha. This kid must have been my favourite of the whole day. She was a true sweetheart.

"Well, I think you might just have to go now" Jeff said, putting on a sad voice. "I think your mom is in a hurry"

Her mother glared at him.

"Alright then" he started, looking away from her scary mother. "Can I have one more hug from my biggest fan before she goes?" he asked, knowing she would jump at the opportunity to hug him again.

They hugged, and the little girl skipped off happily with her mother.

"Okay ten minute break people!" I heard some crew member say.

_Finally _

Once both Jeff and I heard that, we left our seats and ran over to the coffee shop, which was just a minute or two across the street. It was finally _just_ us.

_Wait, wait, wait! What do I mean it was finally just us? I don't want it to be just us do I? Maybe...just maybe I do kind of want that. _

It felt good that Jeff and I were hanging out instead of Kelly and Jeff. Maybe he doesn't like her. Once we were inside the coffee shop, I decided there was only one way to find out – ask

"So..." I started

"Yes?" Jeff said, with a raise of his eyebrow while sipping on his coffee he had just received.

"You and Kelly" I found myself saying. "You were hanging out last night?"

"Oh yeah we were" he said with a smile. "She's fun..."

"Yep she is. That's why I call her my _best friend_." I said, with a hint of jealousy in my voice. "So um...do you like her?"

_Damn Maria! Why did you ask the guy you kind of like has he got a thing for your best friend? Wow...I'm an idiot._

He slightly laughed."You mean like, like-like her? As in more than friends?" When he saw me nod he continued. "No"

_Thank god! I mean...oh...interesting._

"I mean don't get me wrong, I mean she's very pretty and talented, just...she doesn't do it for me." He added.

I simply nodded. "I know what you mean."

He smiled, obviously satisfied with my reply.

"So, we should be heading back to the signing now?" He said, finishing his coffee.

We both got up and left. I felt as if a burden had been lifted off of my shoulders. Maybe, just maybe, he liked me. No...we're just friends for now. But maybe in the future we could develop into something more? No...you're kidding yourself Maria. Just friends will do just fine.

_What Maria Kanellis didn't know though, is that Kelly had just told her friend Mickie James she had a crush on Jeff. Pity for Kelly though, Jeff Hardy didn't like her. He liked somebody else though...and he was about to go to his big brother for some advise._

x—x—x—x

**Well there you have it! Chapter four of Forever and Always. Please review and tell me what you think. Be on the lookout for chapter five. It should be up super soon!**

_Next chapter:__ Mickie has something to tell Maria, and Maria isn't too pleased about it. Also, Jeff and Maria have a bit of a fight. Yikes!_


End file.
